


Oh not again

by GemmaRose



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Catboys, Cats, Fluff, Gen, could be hinanami if you squint, so many catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a good kid. He can't bear to leave a sickly stray cat out in the rain, so he brings it home. He's going to put it up for adoption, honestly. Nanami is just silently thankful she can learn whatever she needs to about cats on the internet, because honestly Hinata is just kinda hopeless. Also, there's the little detail of them sometimes turning into humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh not again

Hinata Hajime swore quietly, fumbling open his umbrella as the drizzle intensified. It was a miserable day to be anywhere but home, which, thankfully, was where he was headed. And then his phone buzzed, and slipped from his wet fingers when he pulled it out of his pocket. Of course, the way his day had been going, the back popped off the moment his phone hit the pavement, and it was the main contraption which skittered across the sidewalk and into a puddle.

"Fuck my life." he groaned, not bothering to check where the back had gone. In all likelihood, it had been washed over the curb and down a storm drain. He was crouching to pick up the device when he noticed it, tiny and bedraggled, thin fur covering skin tight over tiny bones. It was absolutely filthy, and by its size less than a year old. It mewed when he ran a hand over its sodden little head, and he sighed heavily. Of course he couldn't just leave it here to die.

"Alright, kitty. You're coming with me." he said quietly, stuffing the shorted-out phone in his pocket and gathering the kitten in his arms. Hopefully, this one would be normal.

\-----

"I'm home." the teen called out, kicking off his shoes before shedding his long hoodie and draping it over the back of the sofa. Two white jackets, one black, and one violently yellow hoodie were missing, so half of his cats were currently...

"Yo!" Souda called, waving a screwdriver from his seat on the desk.

Hinata sighed and walked over to where the rest of his cats were draped all over the makeshift cat tower Nanami had helped him build. "I swear to god, Souda, if you've taken apart my laptop again I'm telling Nanami not to buy your favourite treats anymore."

"'s not the laptop." the pink-haired boy replied a little sheepishly.

Hinata groaned and let his head drop. "I don't even want to see what you dismembered, just put it back together so I can use it."

"And the microwave, too!" Hanamura called from the kitchen.

"You know, I liked you guys much better when you were just cats." the young man grumbled, prodding his grumpiest cat off of the warm towel. "Come on, move you lazy asshole. I've got a new friend who needs this spot more than you." Tanaka gave him a one-eyed glare, but slunk off of the pad, also set up by Nanami. For a gamer, the girl sure was a genius was animals.

"He's so tiny." Kuzuryuu said quietly, ears cocked forward as he sniffed at the new arrival.

"You were smaller when Peko found you." Hinata fired back effortlessly, turning back to the couch to dig out his phone. If a few hours in rice didn't fix it, he was pretty screwed. At least his laptop was still working, so he could Skype Nanami and explain the situation...

\-----

It took several weeks of Nanami coming over daily to make sure it was eating and resting properly, but eventually Hinata gathered the nerve to suggest naming his latest adoption. It took another week of mostly-lighthearted debate before they settled on a name which fit the kitten. This time, however, he insisted it be Nanami who said the words first. So it was that they wound up sitting on his jacket-and-cat covered couch, Nanami petting a cream coloured kitten and Hinata halfway holding his breath.

"We came up with a name for you." she smiled, scratching behind his ears.

"He already has a name. It is Thornfoot, for he-"

"I swear to god, Tanaka, if you try to give K-" Nanami punched him in the shoulder, and he nearly bit his tongue. "give the new cat a goddamn Warriors name, I will smother you in your sleep with that fucking scarf."

Nanami giggled, and the cat in her lap flicked its tail back and forth a few times. Tanaka folded his ears back, and shifted into his cat form before vanishing out the window. He'd be back by dinner, but if Hinata found a dead bird on his pillow he knew exactly who to blame.

"Alright, boy. Ready for your new name?" Nanami cooed, tickling under the kitten's chin. He purred, and she bent over to give him a peck on the forehead. "We're gonna call you Komaeda Nagito."

There was a familiar tingle on his skin, like he'd just been zapped by static electricity, and with a burst of light Nanami's lap was full of lanky, skinny, 100% naked catboy. Nanami screeched and shoved him away. The teen landed flat on his back, knees tucked up to his chest, and grinned up at him adoringly. "Hi." he waved, tail swishing excitedly.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ko's cat form is 6 months old when Hinata finds him, and 8 when they name him. Gundam's Warriors style name... I have never read the series, so I hope it's okay.


End file.
